Coming Down With The Complex
by Mrs. Devious
Summary: For some reason, Holly has been acting strange, and it all started with the morning of fours. Trouble helps her down to the clinic, but then she acts just fine. But is she? Rated T because I'm paranoid like Foaly, and wear an aluminum hat XD!
1. 1 The Morning of Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters. I chose to use them in my fan fiction story with no copy writes to me but all to Eion Colfer.**

**6 months after Artemis Fowl had been admitted to the Argon Clinic with Atlantis Complex.**

Holly woke up with a pounding in her head that came in fours. She rolled off her bed to answer the phone that had woken me up.

"Hello?" she said sweeping back the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Holly? That you?" Holly recognized Troubles voice and raised an eyebrow while looking at my moon-o-meter that marked it was 6 forty two.

"No trouble it's the girl that snuck into Holly's' apartment and answered her phone to talk to some LEP officer, of course it's me! And for Fronds sake trouble! Why so early?" Holly counted her words on her fingers, and then said "seriously!" marking off to 33 instead of 32.

Holly could practically feel him wince over the phone. "Sorry Holly, but did you forget that today we're supposed to be going to the police plaza at eight thirty for a meeting with the ambassador of Atlantis"

"D'arvit." Holly breathed, apparently loud enough for Trouble to hear, because then he started giggling. At first it was innocent but then he started laughing comically. Holly started giggling right along side him until he giggled out "Ashley!"

Holly's laughter halted. Troubles' started to fade as he didn't hear Holly giggling anymore. As he stopped laughing he coughed uncomfortably, as if that would cover the at least minute and a half laughing spree

"I'll meet you outside Foalys office in an hour" Holly said her voice tinged with jealousy and venom.

"Wait Holls! It was just-". Holly had cut him short by hanging up the phone with a satisfying _***click***_

"Well wasn't that just _**so**_ fun?" Holly said to herself smiling as she turned on her shower. It was one of Foalys' inventions. It didn't exactly '_spray'_ the water. There were holes all around the rectangular prism even on the transparent door that would spray mist. The ceiling pores were much more powerful than the others. Foaly had once explained to her that it would save water, because for each inch on a regular mud man shower the newer version (named the jinx machinx. Holly had gotten Foaly mad once, because she made fun of the name, and then tried convincing him to call it by a real name like. Um. Machine?) would give four times as much effectiveness on using the water. This was because the mist was split again and again so much that it would cover you fully in more time with less water.

Holly stepped over into the next room and then into her bedroom. She walked into her closet and ripped one of her uniforms out of the near zero gravity chamber. Sure the thing was expensive, but when holly was using hangers, she would have to go buy a set of thirty each month because she would yank down her uniforms and the hangers would snap.

Holly lazily walked back into the bathroom. She yawned at the mere thought of being up at six forty in the morning. On a usual work day she would come in at about nine a.m., so she would normally _wake up_ at around eight.

Holly placed her uniform on her sink, and stepped into the shower.

About twenty minutes later Holly stepped out and wrapped herself in her dark green LEP towel. She dried off and put on her LEP suit on. She strapped back on her moon-o-meter even though it was waterproof to up to 150 meters below sea level.

She checked the time and saw she still had about twenty minutes till she had to head out but decided to leave and go get coffee. Two to be exact. That would be a good way to keep Trouble from talking.

She grabbed her keys and started running down the street. She hated how everyone was always just _walking_, so she ran everywhere. Very affective.

She hit the police district 'Sea Bucks'. it always amused Holly how fairies tried to adapt to humans and there habits and names and, well the list could go on.

Holly stepped into the retro coffee shop and stepped up to the counter. It was surprisingly slow that day. Behind the counter was a young elf. Ninety maybe. The equivalent to about twenty four in human years. He had dark brown hair and sharp gray eyes. He has wearing black jeans and a green polo. He stood there with his elbows on the counter twirling his thumbs, ever so nonchalantly.

As Holly walked up to the counter, the young man stood upright quickly his gray eyes trying to refocus from his day dreaming.

"Uh. Hi, how may I help today?" The young elf said as he reached in his chest pocket searching around nervously for his pen, with his notepad in hand.

Holly smiled at how fidgety this young man was. It reminded her of Artemis on one of his bad, yet comical days. "Just two Hawaiian bean coffees' please. Large." Holly sighed "I'll need a large miracle to get through this meeting and come out alive" Holly said to herself.

"anything else for you miss?" the young man asked.

"No thanks, nothing else." She winced then added "Sir".

The young elf scurried away to fetch Hollys' order, while Holly started tapping the desk in counts of fives, as he did so.

Holly stepped up on to her tip toes and read the elf's name tag as it read _"Ray". _She smiled at the name. It was trust worthy. Yet then again so was Artemis. Her smile vanished as the tiny thought on a small piece of paper started un-folding, and getting larger, until it was a billboard up in the middle of Haven.

She was snapped back into reality as the waiter said:

"That will be fifteen copper pieces please miss, uh," he paused, tilted his head, and then said "Holly"

Holly slipped the coins on the table as she muttered "Highway robbery".

Ray heard her, looked down at his tablet, then said "Oh, sorry, I must've counted wrong. I meant seven."

The young elf, Ray, pushed back eight coins to Holly. Holly choked back a hysterical laugh, for the young elf didn't even realize she was wearing her LEP uniform. Finally she broke, and started to giggle.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Ray asked.

"Oh nothing." Holly said as she took her coffees' and turned around. She flipped her hair over one shoulder as she walked off, revealing her LEP logo. She smirked as she knew the young mans eyes, must've just widened.

Once Holly got to the police station, Holly went to Foalys' office, making sure to hide the coffee behind a stack of papers before she entered, because she knew that Foaly would freak if he knew he didn't get any.

"Hey Foaly" Holly said

"Hey Holls" he replied

Holly saw that Foaly was working on a new pair of wings. She propped herself up and sat on the corner of his desk. She chewed on her ring finger nail as she said:

"So when am I gonna be able to fly those?"

"When they don't fly another elf into an uptown condo wall"

"Well why? That sounds rather fun if you ask me. Falling twenty feet down to land on a pixie passing bye. Exciting!" Holly laughed at her sarcasm

"So you read the report huh?"

"A little. But what I'm really here to ask is where my meeting is scheduled at." Holly re-counted then said "Yeah, where?"

Foaly noticed the counting, but let it slide. He figured it was from being around Artemis so much, and his counting.

"Oh it's in conference room 7-26" he said eyeing her suspiciously

"Oh woopdey" holly said sounding more like herself "seven flights of stairs to climb, yea!"

"Yeah, well, you better get moving if you wanna make it in time, you've got five minutes to climb!"

"Thanks Foaly, see you later!"

As Holly charged out the door, she ran into Trouble, nearly spilling the coffee.

Without saying a word, she shoved a coffee onto Troubles chest, then sprinted off towards the stairwell with hers.

She beat Trouble up the stair well by at least a good minute or so. She waited outside the conference room leaning up against the door. As Trouble came up the stairs gasping for air, Holly asked sarcastically:

"Have fun with Ashley this morning?"

Trouble tried to respond but just spluttered. Holly rolled her eyes and walked into the conference room with her head held high. She sat down at the second chair from the front. When Trouble finally found his breath, he sat down to the left of her, next to the ambassador who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Holly, listen-"

"Would you just shut up! The meeting is starting!"

All through out the meeting holly tapped the table in counts of fives, switching fingers each time, going down her hand.

Almost five minutes after the meeting had run overtime the meeting was over, Holly started getting dizzy. To take her mind off of it, Holly started counting the people around the table. Yet when Holly found that it landed as forty-four Holly yelled out :

"Four!"

Just after, her eyes rolled back, and she fainted. Just before she hit the floor, Trouble caught the young elf. He propped Holly up into his arms, looked at the nearest commander, and asked:

" For fronds sake, Need me to take her down to the clinic?". Troubles voice was anxious, since he wasn't used to not knowing what was going on.

"That'd be nice", the commander said nodding his head slowly.

"I'll bring you the report later commander."

With that he kicked the swinging metal door open and walked out. He walked down two and a half flights of stairs before Holly came to her senses and said:

"Would you put me down already?" She rubbed her eyes lazily.

"Holly, I don't know about that, you freaked out in the meeting, then passed out."

"D'arvit, Trouble! For Fronds sake! Put me down! Now!" she said starting to kick and punch at his arms and chest, each blow more powerful than the last.

"Fine!" Trouble said in surrender yet still laughing a bit. He raised his arms above his head.

Holly brushed herself off, smirking the whole time. Yet Trouble was already facing her on the fourth step. As Holly took her first step down the step, her knee gave out, and she fell into Troubles arms, unconscious again.

He propped her up again over his shoulder.

"_Frond, I hope she doesn't have Atlantis Compl-" _he wiped the thought from his mind, not wanting to even mention the possibility


	2. 2 Recovery?

**Awwwww! Thanks all of you guys who reviewed! It really means a lot! Honestly I didn't think anyone was actually going to read my work, blood, sweat, and tears, so It means the world. I didn't really do my best work last time!, but I'll try harder since I know people are actually reading **_**MY**_** stories! *JUMPS FOR JOY AND SQUEELS!* that'll never get old!**

**Okay, now the boring part. *Dunt, Dunt, Du-u-u-un!* that ones for you evil girl! Ok now for the disclaimer: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters. I chose to use them in my fan fiction story with no copy writes to me but all to Eion Colfer.**

As soon as Holly and Trouble got down stairs, Holly again demanded to be put down.

"Trouble! I swear!, If you don't put me down, D'arvit!, I'll bail twenty goblins out of jail, and give them all softnose lasers, then point them in your direction! And if that doesn't work then I'll! I'll-" She yelled.

"Holls!" Trouble said in an urgent voice trying to shut her up.

"Trouble! Put me DOWN!" she yelled.

"Fine! Only if I get to stand in front of you to make sure you don't go and face plant! I'm sure the ground will love me for that", Trouble said mockingly, with a smirk on his face.

Holly squinted her eyes and glared at him. She flipped her hair back in a swift motion. She swayed unsteadily, eyes broadening. Holly gasped as she almost fell over. Trouble grabbed her by her shoulders and steadied her. He looked down the two inches to her mismatched eyes. Holly looked up slowly and tipped on to her toes as she did in the coffee shop. Just as she did, low and behold, Ashley walked to the end of the hall, and saw the two standing there, looking into each others eyes. Trouble saw her out of the corner of his eye and let Holly go. She swayed again, only this time, her eyes rolled back, and she again fell into unconsciousness. Trouble grabbed her again before she collapsed to the floor. He slowly lowered her down onto the floor.

"Trouble?" Ashley said in a squeaky voice, while taking deep breaths. "Is this what I think it is?" she dropped her designer bag, and stomped over to him in her high heels.

"Ashley, it's a co-worker, now why don't you just calm-"

"don't you **dare** say 'calm down' Trouble Kelp! I think you're cheating to be quite honest!"

"Ashley! Why don't you just go home for right now? I'm trying to help and I need quiet, So just go home. We'll work this out later Ashley, later"

Ashley gave a mighty 'Hrmph' then turned around, picked up her Gucci bag and clonked off

Holly's eyes fluttered back open and grasped her head. She looked up at Trouble and said sleepily, "Worst thing to say to a women Kelp, Worst thing"

"What?" he asked puzzled

"If you ever told me to 'just calm down', you know you'd so get decked" Holly said propping herself up on to her shoulders from the ground. "so the clinic am I right?"

"Um. Yeah that's right, lets go" Trouble said picking Holly up.

"Okay. One last time. Let me try and walk. If I fall." She looked up at him and said, "I know you'll catch me, Trouble" she said.

Trouble let go of her arms and watched her turn around. Trouble bit his bottom lip. He stepped next to Holly and glanced over to her blushing. Holly stood up straight and walked forward. She walked as if she hadn't ever collapsed, the only sign a slight limp, as if she could run a marathon the next minute. She also had enough speed in her step, enough speed, to seem like she was trying to subtly escape the D'arvitting fours, and get to the safety of the fives. She walked straight into the clinic with, Trouble next to her, a confused look upon his face.

"You OK Trubs?" Holly asked sarcastically, "You look pale. Do we need to get you in here too?" She smirked.

Holly sat down in front of the waiting Shaman, and looked up at him. She swung her legs back and forward, hitting the Shamans knees a few times before he stepped backwards a few feet while looking at his chart.

"So Captain, it says here you collapsed is that right?" The Shaman asked.

"Incorrect Sir, I was sitting at my desk when Trouble came in and told me to come to the clinic. I'm sorry, you must've gotten the files mixed up somehow." She smiled deviously.

The Shaman then squinted his eyes and looked her over. He spotted the bruise on her leg that was distinctly a stair print. Holly saw him look, and crossed her legs so that it was out of sight.

"Uh-huh." He replied, bending down to view her leg. "Then what's this?"

"Oh that" she said confidently "I slipped on the stairwell on the way back from dropping off some papers, that's all"

He searched her again and said "Fine. But since we cant prove you did-"

"Or didn't" Holly interjected

"Or didn't collapse, I am ordering you to go home for the day."

Holly's eyes widened with surprise "But I'm just fine!"

"Home Short, and that's an order."

Holly glared at him, then hopped down off of the table mostly landing on her right foot, since she collapsed on to her left one. She walked out of the double doors, and into Trouble, who was listening through the door.

"What are you doing Trouble?" Holly yelled as the door shut behind her.

"Holly Short! You lie like a dog!, And what for?" Trouble yelled back.

"Oh enough with that! Aren't you gonna walk me home like a gentleman?"

Trouble sighed. "Holly, I've gotta get back to work."

"Fine, I get it, see you around trouble. Have fun working"

Holly limped off down the hall leaving Trouble just standing there in the clinics office, wondering what in the Hell to do next. '_I should really go chase after her like an old romantic' _Trouble thought '_No, no, she wouldn't like that. But she might be ill, and with her uniform on, going down the streets of Haven…' _He made up his mind then and there and jogged down the hallway of cubicles. When he finally got to Hollys' office, He saw Holly walking off down the hall, pulling the strap of her bag up onto her right shoulder. Before he kept going, Trouble saw her very subtle nervous twitch. She was letting her hand hang by her hip, but she was tapping the side of her leg in counts of five. Trouble let it go, thinking it could've been from just a nerve racking day. He shook his head slightly then took off down the hall after her.

Before he was within five feet of Holly, she called back over her shoulder:

"Finally make up your mind?"

He slowed down next to her and replied with a smile "Well, I'm guessing that Ashley and I don't have lunch plan in an hour and a half, so I have some time to kill".

Holly laughed and said, "Yeah, well, that's good cause I need someone to hold", Holly slowed down and rang her arms around his neck slowly, while smiling up at him. She sighed and closed her eyes. Holly grabbed his hand and slipped the bag down onto it slyly. As soon as it safely made it onto Troubles arm, Holly dropped the remaining arm from his neck, and let go of his hand. She finished her sentence by saying "My bag. Its getting really heavy, you know?"

Trouble stopped smiling and glared at her.

"Well, come on, lets go Trouble!" Holly said starting to walk off again

Trouble sighed at himself, how he could be mesmerized by this girl, so easily, like Ashley never could.

He started walking with Holly. The whole walk back to her house was quiet, they were both smiling, but didn't dare look at each other. Holly might just glance over but that was it. Before then she didn't realize how much he meant to her, or how much Trouble meant to she.

Once they got back to Holly's apartment, they walked in and finally started talking again. They laughed about what happened when Holly was captured by Artemis, and her great escape. They talked about how Trouble met Ashley. And they sighed a bit over Commander Root, but past the subject quickly.

They finally sat down at the kitchen table, and had some real conversation like they hadn't had for years. Holly got up and walked over to her refrigerator and said:

"So wait. Tell me again", she giggled mid-sentence, "How did we meet? I remember it much differently" she opened the fridge and grabbed two drinks.

"Well," he said "You see, we were at the LEP academy and Vein and I got in a fist fight over Rebecca Alicia, don't ask me why we did, but then you walked by."

"Now this part is true, next part I don't think so Trubs." Holly winked at him as she slammed the fridge with her hip and walked over.

"Now, now Holls, it is true. We got in a fist fight at the academy, and very, very unfortunately you happened to be walking by. I saw the look on your face change from '_fight, fight!'_ to '_Oh Hell no', _as I took a punch to the jaw.

"This is still true, go on" Holly sat down across from Trouble at her dinner table, and slid him an ice cold beer.

Trouble popped the lid open as he said " And then, you walked up to us and smiled ever so deviously. You walked in front of Vein and grabbed his collar. You pulled him down to eye level and said "Stay right there, OK?". Vein did what you told him and, stayed bending over slightly. You grinned and said "Now sweetie". You stepped back a few feet and let your bag drop to the ground, and balled your fist behind your back. Everyone else was already picking up there bags and starting to leave, until you brought your arm around, and punched him in the jaw."

Holly chuckled as she remembered the satisfying _thwack _

" I was in the middle of thanking you, I remember I said, "Thanks, its Holly right?", and before I could finish 'right', you decked me flat, then picked me up off the ground and said, "No, it's recruit Short to you Kelp"."

"Yes, okay, okay, it's all true, now I remember how you instantly grabbed your neck, and laughed nervously." Holly said "Ah, the look on the faces of the people who were walking away, when I punched both of you. They whipped around so fast as I punched Vein. By the way, weren't you supposed to be over at Veins twenty minutes ago?"

Trouble jumped up from his seat, and grabbed his coat, "Damn it!, I completely forgot!".

Holly got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door for Trouble, with out saying a word as he walked over. Trouble stood in front of her and looked at her, half smiling, half frowning. Holly air punched at his face and ribs playfully not looking him in the eye. She slowed down, and dropped her open palm on top of his head lazily. She grabbed his hair, and pulled him down to eye. Holly looked at him the same way she looked at him in the police plaza, only this time with true sincerity.

As Trouble leaned down, Holly's phone ran. Out of instinct she grabbed the phone, and looked at the caller ID. It was Foaly. She punched the answer button and said:

"What the Hell is so important that you have to call when I'm off work, for the first day in two months?"

"Um…" Foaly replied

"Yeah, um" Holly muttered to herself.

Trouble looked down at her and mouthed goodbye. Holly pulled the phone down and pressed it against her chest, and whispered:

"See you tomorrow".

Trouble walked out and closed the door behind him, as Holly put the phone back up to her ear to hear the name…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Okay, soooo sorry about this non-action-packed-chapter-that-was-a-little-gushy. But it was only this way Cause Ima setting it up for the next chapter… J


	3. Temporary Adoption Open

For anyone who is still reading this, I am putting this FF up for adoption. If any of you are interested, please PM your plot base and your username. I can't think of where to go with this anymore. I may pick it back up, but for now I am letting people ask for the title.


End file.
